The Gifts that Keep On Giving
by valkyrie.fe
Summary: A deposit for seasonal giftfics, or other small giftfics that I so choose to put here. Characters, continuities, pairings, content, ratings... everything varies.  Character listing reflects the last thing posted and will change as things are added!
1. The Reason for the Season, Holiday 09

**Title:** The Reason for the Season**  
****Rating:** G  
**Characters/Pairings:** Twins/Bluestreak  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary:** _"Don't the humans normally give each other gifts on this holiday too? I mean, I'm not sure, I mix their holidays up all the time, but I remember Spike and Carly talking about how much they'd been shopping recently with their family, so I thought maybe that was right..."_

This was a Christmas gift for Art in 2009. c:

* * *

Sunstreaker had initially not wanted to do this ridiculous thing. It was Sideswipe's idea, and despite how much he loved his brother, Sideswipe's ideas tended to get him (or both of them) in trouble, and end in processor aches for himself. He first warmed up to it when his twin said it wasn't a huge party (that he usually threw), just a little gathering. In fact, only himself, Sideswipe, and Bluestreak. Something to do with the humans' "Christmas" holiday.

The golden warrior wasn't sure _what_ it was all for, just that the humans got simultaneous more insane and more mushy at this time of year. And watching his brother prepare for it, he silently hoped it wasn't contagious. Whatever sanity the red mech had managed to keep, the entire Ark probably needed.

But no, the sealer on the deal had been when Bluestreak got so excited about it. Sunstreaker found he had a hard time denying the little Datsun, and when he looked so happy and hopeful over something, he had no chance of it. Somehow he suspected that Sideswipe had figured on such, but no matter.

And so near the end of the month called December, Sunstreaker found himself sat upon a berth with his twin, Bluestreak curled between them, babblilng happily as they shared little energon goodies.

Suddenly, the younger mech paused, and then swiveled his head to look at Sideswipe. "Hey Sides?"

"Mmm?"

"Don't the humans normally give each other gifts on this holiday too? I mean, I'm not sure, I mix their holidays up all the time, but I remember Spike and Carly talking about how much they'd been shopping recently with their family, so I thought maybe that was right... but I still wasn't sure, so I thought I'd ask you, since you planned this and everything."

Sideswipe smiled. "Yeah, that's one of the customs. But don't worry, you didn't have to get anything," he added, chuckling.

"O-oh no, that's not what I meant at all, I was just wondering is all!" Bluestreak immediately chirped. "I also didn't want to have not gotten you two something if you'd gotten something for me because that wouldn't really be fair and I-"

The red twin cut him off with a finger pressed lightly to his lip. "Blue, it's okay. Don't worry about it; we didn't get anything either." The Datsun stared at him wide-opticked for a moment.

"But-"

Sunstreaker wrapped his arms around Bluestreak's waist and pulled him back lightly. "What he is trying to say, is that _this_ is the real point of the holiday," the golden twin mumbled, resting his chin on the smaller mech's shoulder.

"O-oh. I get it. I think."

Sideswipe laughed, leaning forward to place a small kiss on Bluestreak's cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Bluestreak."


	2. Just Dance, for Masq from a meme

**Title:** Just Dance  
**Author:** iron valkyrie

**Rating:** G

**Characters/Pairings:** Prowl/Jazz  
**Warnings:** ...pointless fluff? /shrugs  
**Summary:** "S'not foolishness, Prowl, just a little dance~"  
**Notes:** for Masq. It was requested on the smut meme, but it's fluff instead xD; Because this pairing isn't at the top of my list, so... I was a little unsure of myself. Hopefully it's okay. |D

* * *

"Now why would I want to participate in that sort of foolishness?"

Jazz shook his head, but continued on, undeterred. "S'not foolishness, Prowl, just a little dance," he replied, smiling in his most charming way. Prowl only cut the Porsche a look.

"Need I repeat myself?" he glanced at the table surface where two empty energon cubes sat. "Besides, I just refueled - why should I exert myself right after?"

"Aw c'mon - it doesn't have to be an exertion~" Somehow the saboteur managed to make his voice simultaneously sing-songy and a touch whiny. It was all in teasing, though, that much was told by the way his visor flashed and the grin he wasn't _quite _suppressing. Standing, he grabbed Prowl's wrists, tugging on them gently. With a sigh, the tactician allowed himself to be led from his seat. Seemingly delighted, Jazz continued to pull, leading the way - backwards, even - out of the tangle of empty chairs and tables. "No one's even here, ain't no harm in a little... rumba?" With that, a peppy tune began to play from the speakers on Jazz's hips.

"That does not make it less silly," Prowl quipped, arching an optic ridge down at his mate.

Jazz chuckled, suddenly switching the music drifting form his speakers to a gentle, sweeping melody. "Maybe a waltz," he remarked, more to himself than Prowl. Grinning again, he slid closer to the Datsun, switching his grasp to hold his hand instead of his wrist.

Another hearty sigh escaped the tactician. "Very well," he replied, though there seemed now hint of real reluctance in his tone. "_One_," he added. "I have things to do."

Jazz just smiled and led them back, easily stepping into the rhythm of the music.


	3. Old Habits, for Zoe

**Title:** Old Habits  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Skyfire/Starscream  
**Warnings:** ...None, really. Very vaguely, lightly implied violence? xD  
**Summary:** Old habits die hard. /shot

This was written for Zoe in about 10 minutes, purely because she wasn't feeling well. c: Because shameless Skyfire/Starscream fluff makes _everything_ better, haha.

* * *

It had so easily become a habit. Nothing Skyfire would push at, nothing Starscream would ever admit to, but a habit nonetheless. A routine.

Skyfire had asked once, only once - why did he come out here, to this little bit of nowhere? He had never missed a meeting, after all.

Starscream always had his excuse, though. His sharp glossa and quick trigger finger always earned him harsh rebukes from Megatron. Skyfire had become something of an expert at repairing him from reckless adventures before the war. It... only made sense to allow the shuttle to be useful and repair what he could not.

That was the only answer he got.

He asked, almost timidly, why it was that Starscream allowed him, an Autobot, to do repairs on him.

The Seeker just ended things early and jetted away without answer.

Though that pained him, Skyfire knew he would come back. The unspoken answer was painfully obvious.

Starscream didn't trust his fellow Decepticons enough to do repair work on him. But that implied that he trusted Skyfire more than his fellows. And that was why Starscream had quickly exited.

Skyfire smiled, seeing the lithe Seeker's form descend from the sky. He very much acted like a sparkling. A silly, selfish brat. Skyfire only had himself to blame. Even now, he indulged Starscream in that behavior.

"You came back."

Silence, and a glare. "Are you suggesting I would be so neglectful as to miss my appointments?" Such a stiff, sniffy tone.

The smile returned to Skyfire's lips. "Mm. Your wing is dented again..."


	4. Belong, for Zoe Holiday 09

**Title:** Belong  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Shockwave/Blurr  
**Warnings:** devoted, brainwashed pet!Blurr. 8D;  
**Summary:** The strangest thing about the injuries he'd recently obtained - his temporary blindness included - was that they barely seemed to affect him.  
**Notes:** Christmas gift (2009) for Zoe, very AU as it's based on one of our epic-length RPs. Hurr.

( It's actually short and mostly without a point, and probably doesn't even make sense. Derp. )

* * *

The strangest thing about the injuries he'd recently obtained - his temporary blindness included - was that they barely seemed to affect him. Even with the lacking resources, Shockwave had done an exceptional job repairing him. And sure, maybe a couple of wires here or a servo there pinched or tugged uncomfortably, but the truth was, after even a glancing blow from Lugnut, Blurr considered himself very fortunate indeed to be generally whole. And the blindness, while inconvenient for obvious reasons, proved to actually be an interesting experience.

It wasn't as though it hindered him. Even with his sight, Blurr had long learned the patterned fall of Shockwave's pedes, even if he still hadn't accurately worked out the ship's layout. All Blurr had to do was follow those footsteps and he'd be safe. He even was able to make himself of use, and prided himself on the fact.

Whenever Megatron addressed Shockwave with Blurr tagging along, he sounded underlyingly amused. It was subtle, and probably imperceptible on most accounts, but the little speedster had long ago learned the nuances of _every_ Decepticon's voice - it was a useful survival tactic, should he ever get separated.

He never worried much about it, though. All the certainty in his mind told him that even if he did get lost, it would only be a short matter of time before Shockwave found him once more. Blurr wasn't the only one who became more paranoid about him being alone after Lugnut had lashed out at the speedster.

But he never faltered. With the utmost faith, he followed Shockwave as though attempting to tread on his heels. Not once did real fear overtake his spark.

He belonged.


	5. Unexpected, Holiday 09

**Title:** Unexpected  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Drift/Blurr  
**Warnings:** Smoochins :B  
**Summary:** With all he knew of Blurr, he hadn't really thought the speedster to be the type to drink so much high grade at a social gathering. It wasn't that he disapproved but, well... he certainly hadn't expected it.  
**Notes:** This was a Christmas gift for **onetruesikorsky**~  


* * *

This was... unusual, to say the least. Or, at the very least, Drift thought so. With all he knew of Blurr, he hadn't really thought the speedster to be the type to drink so much high grade at a social gathering. It wasn't that he disapproved - he was working on a cube himself - but, well... he certainly hadn't expected it.

Nor had he expected the blue mech to suddenly throw an arm around his shoulders and begin talking, right in his audio. Normally he had no problem distinguishing Blurr's rushed words, but with the high grade slurring his speech, it was a bit more difficult. It wasn't long before Drift resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to easily extricate himself from Blurr. Not too long after that, the white mech's processor gave up the strain of deciphering Blurr's speech, and instead he just listened to the cadence and tone of his friend's voice. It was much easier that way, especially when his own high grade was catching up to him. And it was kind of... nice, really, the speedster's voice, and the gentle warmth his close frame provided.

Somehow or another, Drift found himself gazing down into Blurr's face. Something had made him focus all of his attention on him again- ah. The blue mech had stopped talking. "Something the matter?" he asked, head tilting slightly.

The only response was for Blurr to lean up and press their lips together in a gentle kiss. Then, quite as suddenly, he jerked back, apologies rushing from his lips immediately, his gaze avoiding the white mech's.

Drift placed a single finger upon Blurr's lips and the flustered mech silenced. "No apologies necessary," he murmured. Inevitably, Blurr looked up in confusion, and the swordsmech used this to his advantage, leaning down to capture his lips once more.


	6. Greed & Bugs, for Zoe

The following several fics are from a meme I did on livejournal a while back... someone comments with a pairing and a prompt, and I write gratuitous smut. Or well, that was the idea. Most of them range from suggestive to a few that really hit the smut levels. ANYWAY yeah. Here goes nothing~

I'm putting both of Zoe's here. She got two because I spoil her. :P

* * *

**Longarm Prime/Blurr - Greed (PG-13)**

**for Zoe**

It was times like this that Shockwave was sure he was spoiling himself. But, he always reasoned, he could be allowed a _little _indulgence on a vorns-long and ultimately tedious mission - and oh what he indulged in: Blurr. Blurr, writhing in sheer ecstatsy against his chassis - or Longarm Prime's, at least.

The speedster was nothing short of gorgeous this way, fingers pulling, grasping desperately at his superior's frame, near begging in an only half-silent way way to connect them and bring them roiling through each other's systems; it was a sight that, despite himself, Shockwave was quickly beginning to crave. The entire experience was an easy addiction.

But Shockwave had patience enough to wait for what he _wanted_ to hear. Blurr's little cries and needy whimpers were lovely enough, but...

"Ah! P-_please_, sir-!"

And there it was. Longarm's lips curved, the smile full of nothing but the warmth attributed to his character, and betraying nothing of the dark satisfaction settling over the Decepticon spy.

**Skyfire/Starscream - Bugs (I promise, this is an inside joke) (PG)**

**for Zoe**

Recharging while curled in Skyfire's grasp was not the brightest idea he'd had, Starscream concluded. Not that it was unpleasant or uncomfortable, but in the way of actual recharge, it hardly did a thing. Distractions abounded, just like when they flew together. Especially when Skyfire had a habit to idly play with his wings when he slept like this. _Especially_ when that idle play included toying with his ailerons.

And most especially when Starscream _hadn't_ been as asleep as he'd liked to have been.

But the Seeker couldn't leave that unchallenged, so he had responded in kind, a devious look in his optics as he caught Skyfire by surprise. Honestly, the lost recharge was worth it for that dumbfounded look on the shuttle's face, peering down at him as though part of him were scandalized - _you were supposed to be asleep!_ - but then, Skyfire had been the one molesting _him_.

Still, Skyfire being so much larger gave him a distinct advantage - he could pin the Seeker away from most of his weak points with one arm and torment him with the other, and though he didn't do that often, he obviously decided the competition was asked for in this instance because suddenly Starscream was quite incapable of moving his arms... but his wings were assaulted with the most _wonderful_ barrage of sensations. And even though his movement was restricted, he made up for it; the twisting, nearly writhing, motions caused a friction that made the shuttle's wings tremble.

"S-Skyfire!" Starscream gasped. This was ridiculous. The Seeker was so close to using any means - null-rays _not_ excluded - to free himself and make Skyfire fall apart under his hands, just because he could _and_, of course, for retribution. The shuttle chuckled softly and expertly tweaked and stroked Starscream's wings, nearly making the Seeker's stubborn processors forget all about his bid for escape. A high whine escaped his vocalizer; he was well on his way to overloading on touch alone when something that was _not_ Skyfire's hand brushed against his wing.

A startled yelp emitted from his vocals, optics flaring as he squirmed violently and felt Skyfire jerk in surprise as well. The white giant finally released him and he scrambled up and away, whipping back around, null-rays aimed and half-charged at the offending thing.

It was one of those insect beings that had run them out of the cave Skyfire had set himself up in on this horrid planet. Scowling, Starscream spat curses at it, the wing it had apparently tried to explore with its massive antennae twitching as though trying to wave away the memory of the feeling. It eventually scuttled off, leaving a livid Seeker positively _glaring_ after it. When he glanced back at Skyfire, he found the shuttle standing, looking as though he didn't know if he should be amused or not. Tensely hiked up wings sagged back down the smaller mech's back and he crossed his arms. "I knew sleeping was the better idea," he groused.

Skyfire laughed.**  
**


	7. Tension, for Shiome

And the meme continues...

* * *

**Optimus Prime/Starscream - Tension (PG)**

**for Shiome**

"Tease."

It was a quiet, hissing accusation in the very near complete darkness among the sand dunes. Optimus turned his head to gaze at its source, innocence in his optics. Starscream sneered.

"You did that on purpose."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the Prime replied.

The Seeker scoffed. "Right. You _weren't_ molesting my heels, then."

Prime's optics glittered. "You are the one who sat down and put your legs in my lap, Starscream."

"So?" he sniffed.

"So, it was an accident."

Optic ridges raised, Starscream let out another disbelieving noise; but before he could so much as open his mouth to comment any further, he felt another caress on this thruster, much less accidental and very much more... invasive. Starscream stared over at the other mech with bright red optics, wings flaring and hitching up on his back, joints tight. "That another accident?" he murmured, voice simpering with a half-purr.

Optimus leaned forward, moving close enough to the smaller mech that he felt the motion of the Prime's lips (when had he retracted his mask? the flier wondered idly) when he replied softly: "No." **  
**


	8. Exasperation, for Masq

Moar! :D

* * *

**Sideswipe/Prowl/Jazz - Exasperation (...R?)**

**for Masq**

Jazz and Sideswipe had easily discovered that by "ganging up" on Prowl, it was twice as easy to short out his battle computer and leave them with an armful of writhing, steadily overheating Datsun, and it was now their favorite game to play. How quick could they do it, just how much could he endure~? As with most of what Sideswipe and Jazz cooked up together, Prowl often had little patience for it - but then, at the moment he was hardly in a position to do much about it. Sideswipe was at his back, arms wrapped around him, fingers teasing beneath his bumper as he nibbled lightly down the tactician's neck, while Jazz had occupied himself with doorwings that were quivering oh-so-temptingly. The red mech was steadily sliding his mouth from Prowl's neck to a shoulder, trailing open-mouthed kisses down his back. A smirk coiled his lips as the tactician bowed his back and barely choked down a cry as Jazz did something _particularly_ well with those twitching panels; Sideswipe wasn't quite paying attention to _what _it was, too occupied by tilting his head and swiping that devilish glossa towards one of the Datsun's wingjoints.

A cry tore from Prowl's lips, optics flaring white as he threw his head back; the feeling of Sideswipe's hot mouth over the sensitive joint and the shock of cool air upon it as he shifted, before rushing back with lips and glossa and denta... oh it was just too much. His doors flailed about wildly, body arching and pressing against Jazz's, vents panting and hissing around clenched denta. Slowly, Sideswipe trailed his mouth back towards the elder mech's helm, nuzzling his cheek against an audio and grinning at Jazz over the tactician's shoulder.

"Jazz!" Prowl hissed, groaning softly. "S-_Sideswipe_!"

Jazz's grin only widened. "Checkmate, Prowler~"

Sideswipe just chuckled into the Datsun's audio.**  
**


	9. Affection, Pride, & Possessive

These were from the same meme as the few previous ones were... I stuck them all in this one because they were literally only three paragraphs or so long each. xD

* * *

**Perceptor/Skyfire - Affection (PGish?)**

**for Sam**

Very suddenly - or at least, very unexpectedly - their sparks had been bared, as though as one their chassis had decided to open and reveal their life-forces. Perceptor had to take a moment, even in the heated frenzy of interfacing, to observe in awe the pulsing, electric life of another. Seeing diagrams, scientific schematics, or even his own spark somehow just didn't compare. Blueish light from both orbs washed over armor, very easily giving a glowing tone to the white paint of his partner. Skyfire's gentle smile was waiting on him when Perceptor let his gaze shift from the shuttle's spark to his face once more, and as easily as ever, a returning smile pulled at his lips.

The frenzy seemed to have dissipated; each moved as though they had all the time in the universe, and as though fully believing nothing existed out of the darkened, quiet room. With a gentle tug, Skyfire pulled Perceptor along his frame again and met their lips in a languid kiss. Like it had been rehearsed, their chassis pressed forward, sparks surging from their chambers to merge.

* * *

**Strika/Lugnut - Pride (PG)**

**for Em**

With all the work done quietly and undercover as the Decepticons licked their wounds after the crushing defeat of the Great War, Lugnut and his consort barely saw each other, let alone had any chance to act upon lustful desires. When they did, there was always a struggle for dominance that was as thrilling, if not more, than the actual interfacing.

A resounding grunt rumbled from Lugnut as he found his balance thrown an his mate's weight pinning him down. Wickedly quick digits looped the connection between them and he was left gazing up into Strika's pleased smile.

"I win again, dearest," she purred, optics aglitter.

* * *

**Sideswipe/Sunstreaker - Possessive (PG-13)**

**for Art**

"_Mine._"

The murmur, nor the tone in it, wasn't unfamiliar to Sideswipe by any means. The red twin only smirked, arching up into his brother, unable to keep pleasured moans and cries from escaping him at the expert way Sunstreaker exploited every weakness and hot spot on his chassis. Sideswipe reached up, grabbing blindly for his twin's helm and tugging him down for a heated kiss. Eventually, he flipped their positions, managing not to break the kiss - much - as he straddled the golden frame, fingers diving into transformation seams.

Almost immediately, Sunstreaker reversed them again, and Sideswipe found himself practically slammed into the berth and writhing at what his brother was doing to him. The golden twin smirked, leaning down to nip at Sideswipe's audial horn. "Mine," he murmured again, in a purr that sent shudders down the red Lamborghini's backstruts. Sideswipe didn't bother to deny or agree. Sunstreaker wasn't the _only_ possessive one.


	10. Siberia, for Art 2012

**Title:** Siberia (with inspiration from the song by LIGHTS.)

**Author:** iron valkyrie

**Rated:** G

**Fandom:** G1 Transformers

**Characters/Pairings:** Jazz/Smokescreen

**Summary:** Jazz and Smokescreen are stranded while on a mission, but Smokescreen has more on his mind than Decepticons or the cold.

**Warnings:** None.

**Note:** For Arts, who requested Jazz/Smokescreen with "snow" as a prompt. :)

* * *

Smokescreen felt silly. He always felt a little silly in matters concerning Jazz, but now he felt really silly.

They were on a mission; he shouldn't be preoccupied with anything other than the mission. And perhaps the fact that the snowstorm raging around them was slowly freezing their systems and grinding them to a halt. The same snowstorm which had fritzed their communications a cycle ago. The same snowstorm which had them looking for the nearest possible cover, rather than the energon mine the Decepticons were reportedly trying to run.

In fact, the relationship between himself and Jazz was purely casual. They'd both known that, that's what they had gotten into it for, more or less. So he shouldn't be as worried about the fact that they'd been in this casual relationship for a year now.

Or that Jazz hadn't seemed to notice that it was today that it was a year exactly. Sure, he probably hadn't paid any mind since it was equally as silly to measure by human standards. But as they were stuck on Earth...

Soon enough, they found an area big enough, and deep enough, to sheild them from the winds at the very least. The few rocks nearby they gathered together and heated up with their blasters, before they huddled next to each other in front of the small, glowing warmth. Smokescreen vented a huge sigh, his doors flicking miserably on his back. "Why did it have to be the frozen wasteland?" he muttered.

Jazz chuckled. "Didn't y'know all spies gotta go to Russia at some point in their careers?"

The Datsun stared at him. "Is that so?" he said. His doorwings flicked again.

"Yep!" the saboteur replied, a grin on his face. Smokescreen just shook his head, snorting. Jazz regarded him for a moment, head tilted. "Y'okay there, Smokes?"

Smokescreen lifted his head, blinking in a look that would have rivaled Bluestreak's. "Me? I'm fine. Aside from the obvious," he added, brushing snow from his shoulders and knees.

Jazz chortled. "I'm not buyin' it, mech," he said. "Ya been thinkin awful hard about somethin, and it weren't snow or 'cons."

"Oh really?" Smokescreen said. "You the new psychic around these parts?"

"Nah," Jazz said. "I just know you."

A curious warm sensation came over Smokescreen's spark. It was honestly hard not to talk to Jazz about whatever plagued his processors, but... all his own kept returning to him was what if Jazz wasn't into this the way he was? What if this was all he wanted? He looked back over at the Porsche when the smaller bot scratched at the back of his helm.

"Ehh, this isn't anything about..."

Smokescreen watched him, optic ridges raised. "About?"

"Well, it's been a year since we started our lil shindig," he said, shrugging. Though he looked casual, Smokescreen would have bet anything that Jazz was watching him very closely from under that visor.

Well then, he could have a great sight of the grin that spread across the Datsun's lips. "Why Jazz, I didn't think you cared!" he said, teasing now that he'd heard those words.

Jazz snorted. "Yer the one who was broodin about it," he retorted. He smiled at Smokescreen, though. "I thought I was bein silly, y'know... just a human year, and..."

"If you're going to tease me about brooding, then I might as well add that I was also concerned about if I took our 'shindig' as you put it more seriously than I should have," he added softly.

It was Jazz's turn to beam at him. "No mech," he replied softly, leaning against the larger frame. "Not at all."


	11. Greetings, for Zoe 2012

**Title:** Greetings

**Author:** **iron_valkyrie**

**Rated:** PG

**Fandom:** G1 Transformers (prewar au)

**Characters/Pairings:** Blaster/Soundwave

**Summary:** Blaster is always happiest to see Soundwave waiting for him when he gets out of work.

**Warnings:** Uh... mech kisses? Also, cracked-out aus. Haha.

**Note:** This is for Zoe, who for some reason has decided she likes my crackball au version of Blaster, who was a dancer and drug addict prewar. So she wanted something with that, fused with an idea she liked from a kink meme prompt about kisses and such being a normal greeting for a Cybertronian couple. |D

* * *

Blaster smiled when he saw Soundwave waiting for him outside the club. Though part of him felt down - the part that knew Soundwave was here, every night, because there was still some part of him that wasn't completely trusted - he just focused on being happy to see his lover. All it had taken was Soundwave's care and determination, and he'd been broken of his bad habits.

But he'd just have to show that to the blue mech.

"Soundwave!' he called, trotting from the door.

Soundwave turned. As he always did in public, he wore his facemask, but that didn't matter to Blaster. All it meant was he'd get to keep Soundwave's gorgeous face all to himself.

Smiling, the red bot threw his long arms around Soundwave's neck, bringing his lover in close. He nosed and nuzzled at the facemask, the soft purr coming from him making him seem more like Ravage or Steeljaw than a dancer. Soundwave gazed down at him, and even with that visor, Blaster knew it was a bemused look being sent his way. When your best friend and your lover both wore visors, it became easy to pick these things out. Chuckling, the dancer pressed a kiss to the white plating of the facemask. "What?"

"Bots... are usually more conservative when their partner wears a mask, correct?"

Blaster grinned. "Maybe, but I ain't most bots."

Soundwave was quiet a moment. "I've noticed."

Chuckling, Blaster stood proper again, tugging at Soundwave's hand. "Well, let's go," he said, optics glinting with mirth.

"Wait," Soundwave said, catching Blaster's wrist to tug him back.

"Hmm?" He turned back in time to see Soundwave's mask slide back, and stared, unsure of what his lover was doing now. "Soundwave?"

"Silence," the blue mech murmured. He tugged Blaster close to him. "I believe you deserve a proper greeting."

Well, Blaster certainly wasn't going to argue with that. Even though when Soundwave kissed him, it was with a passion that the dancer had never seen outside of the berthroom. This was much more than a normal greeting between partners... not that Blaster cared so much. They stood there, intertwined, the patrons of the club passing by - some giving them looks, most ignoring them. It wasn't until the red mech teasingly flicked his glossa against Soundwave's lips that the telepath seemed to come to himself. He pulled back, facemask snapping back in place in the haste of his embarrassment.

Blaster just couldn't stop grinning.


	12. Observation, for spacehussy 2012

**Title:** Observation

**Author:** **iron_valkyrie**

**Rated:** PG (-13...? I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS FIC IS D:)

**Fandom:** Transformers: Animated

**Characters/Pairings:** Blurr/Shockwave

**Summary:** Blurr tries to escape. Shockwave does not approve.

**Warnings:** Imprisonment, implied non-con.

**Note:** For **spacehussy**, who wanted these two with a theme of collars. ;D this is the one I was the most nervous about gjfkdlsjgkldks lol

* * *

Shockwave watched with interest as Blurr awoke again and discovered the new arrangements he was in. The little bot didn't seem much surprised at being shackled, but the collar and leash he looked perplexed at.

Of course, things wouldn't have gotten to that point, had Blurr settled down as much as he'd let Shockwave believe. Crafty little thing, that Autobot - but he wasn't one of "Longarm Prime"s best spies for no reason; he'd seen Shockwave's pride and used it to his theadvantage, and very nearly slipped right through the Decepticon's claws.

And that wouldn't have done. Not at all. If the current peril he felt rising around him all the time was any indication, he had much to learn about underestimating certain little Autobots. No matter how diligently he worked, the small band of Autobots on Earth, including Bumblebee, couldn't be cut off or ignored forever. At some point even Sentinel Prime would have to get it through his thick helm that Wasp had not been a traitor.

But all of that he could worry about later. Watching Blurr from his secluded spot proved to be excellent recreation.

The speedster was testing the hold of the stasis cuffs at his ankles, though surely he knew that Shockwave wouldn't be taking chances. As pleasing as it was to watch Blurr run and see the sleek lines of his frame put to the work they were made for, if Blurr escaped it would be disastrous.

And very disappointing.

Blurr was calling him out now, which never failed to bring him amusement or satisfaction. "Are you there? I know you're there, so quit hiding, you- "

The bot's vocalizer was as speedy as his pedes, though Shockwave never had trouble understanding him, he found the long, rambling veins tiresome after a time. Standing, the Decepticon walked around, coming from out of Blurr's blind spot. "It is not necessary for you to use so many words when just a handful would suffice," he said, staring down curiously at the Autobot.

Blurr stared up at him with narrowed optics, his sweet pretending gone. "I don't care what you think, I just want to know the meaning of this, this stupid thing is just uncalled for, I don't care what you think you need to do to protect your precious cover," he retorted, one hand tugging at the collar around his neck.

Shockwave stared relentlessly, single optic unwavering. "You're very clever, you know," he said. "You almost slipped by me."

Blurr gave another fruitless tug on the collar. "Didn't I just say I don't care what you think? You should know very well how clever I am, so it's your own slagging fault," he returned. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'm not obligated to answer your questions."

"Well, there's not much else to do, is there? I suppose with the way you've been acting you could sit there and just stare at me the whole orn, but you've got a job to do, don't you? Double agent. You can either answer me or just sit there like a big creep before you have to go put your other face on, so- "

Shockwave couldn't help but chuckle. "You're setting up a false dichitomy, Blurr."

"I'm doing what?" That was so far from the left field that the blue bot was stumped for a moment.

"You're not speaking logically."

Blurr let out a frustrated sound. "I'm not speaking logically? I don't give a slag about your precious logic, I just want to know why you felt it necessary to tie me up like a misbehaving turbopup!"

Shockwave slolwly reached out and twined the energon line attached to the collar around one of his claws and tugged on it, making Blurr stumble a few steps forward. "There are plenty of reasons. Why do you think?" he said softly.

A slow change came over Blurr's expression. An internal smile curled deep within that pool of satisfaction in Shockwave's chassis.


	13. Hospital Beds, for Masq 2012

**Title:** Hospital Beds (More Song inspiration: Hospital Beds by Cold War Kids)

**Author:** **iron_valkyrie**

**Rated:** G

**Fandom:** G1 Transformers

**Characters/Pairings:** Sideswipe, Sunstreaker

**Summary:** Sunstreaker slips in the medbay to pay his twin a visit.

**Warnings:** None.

**Note:** For Masq, who wanted some fluffy G1 twins stuff :3

* * *

No small amount of surprise passed Sideswipe's face when he saw his twin walk up to the medberth. Even though he was injured and might expect his brother, this last fight they'd been stuck in a rut on was so bad that more often than not, Sideswipe had resorted to spending nights elsewhere. It seemed like if he hadn't, they would have just gone through another round of that argument. What the original grievance was hardly mattered; once Sunstreaker was displeased with him, nothing Sideswipe could do would be good enough for his twin. So the sight of his twin was surprising, but not unwelcome.

Their gazes met and held for a moment. "Hey," Sideswipe finally said.

"Hey," Sunstreaker replied. Sighing, he leaned his hip against the med berth Sideswipe was hooked up to. "So when did you decide it was a good idea to go and do this?"

The red twin snorted. "It was more Thundercracker's idea than mine," he replied.

Silence descended for another moment. "I know," Sunstreaker finally said. "I saw."

"Oh."

No wonder Sunstreaker was here; Sideswipe had no doubt that his tussle with the Seeker had looked frightening from the outside. Quietly, he poked at the bond, trying not to be too aggressive. Sunstreaker had bad reactions if he felt like Sideswipe was prying at him when they'd been fighting. Relief settled through him as he felt his twin open to him, presence mingling against his in a golden song against his mind and spark. It was still tinted with dark threads of concern and fear.

"If I asked you not to take on Seekers unless I'm backing you, would you listen to me?" he asked flatly.

A crooked grin curled the red twin's lips. "Sunny, I think I'm a little more scared of what you'd do to me if I refused you anything."

Sunstreaker scowled. "I told you not to call me that," he said. "And I'm not a controlling glitch, so slag off."

Sideswipe snickered, but he curled soothingly against his twin over the bond. He knew Sunstreaker still had that lingering fear of losing Sideswipe; deflecting with a joke was the red mech's specialty. Even when it wasn't appreciated. The golden twin relaxed eventually, though, so Sideswipe wasn't that worried about it.

In fact, after a moment, Sunstreaker was climbing up into the berth himself. Sideswipe hurriedly scooted over, though he still goggled at his twin. Normally Sunstreaker wasn't so open about... well, any kind of affection, though especially for his twin. At least in public.

But Sideswipe smiled, opting to spare his twin's pride. "Y'know, Ratchet'll have turbopups when he sees this," he said.

The red bot was surprised that he couldn't hear Sunstreaker roll his optics. "Like I give a slag," he snorted.

"Mmm. I can almost hear him shouting about how his patients need proper rest now..."

Sunstreaker lifted his head. "You get out of this place, and I'll make sure you get some proper rest," he said, optics aglow. Suddenly, Sideswipe felt a spike in his impatience to get out of the medbay this time.


	14. Peace, for James 2012

**Title:** Peace

**Author:** **iron_valkyrie**

**Rated:** G

**Fandom:** G1 Transformers (prewar)

**Characters/Pairings:** Optimus Prime/Wheeljack

**Summary:** Wheeljack has concerns; Optimus does his best to give him peace.

**Warnings:** None.

**Note:** For **primusatemyleg**, who wanted some OP/Wheeljack. :D

* * *

A heavy sigh slipped from the engineer's vents, catching Optimus's attention. Lifting his head, he turned in his chair. "Long day?"

Wheeljack looked up at Optimus from the doorway, something weary in the slant of his shoulders and the pale color of his optics. "Yeah, guess you could say that," he replied, tugging at one of his helm fins thoughtfully. And still he was very adept at telling when Optimus was frowning, even slightly.

"What else is troubling you?" he asked. He put the stylus in his hand down on the desk in favor of giving more of his attention to the smaller bot in front of him. No matter how Wheeljack might try to brush it off, it was a little too easy to tell when the usually chipper engineer was troubled.

Standing a moment in silence, Wheeljack huffed another sigh before he stepped forward, sitting in a chair near to Optimus's side. "Sometimes I'm just a little concerned about the kinds of things I'm being asked to build," he finally said. "Maybe I shouldn't think about it too much, but..."

At that, Optimus firmly shook his head. "No," he said. "I believe the last thing we need is bots like you keeping their heads down. What is it that worries you?"

Wheeljack opened his mouth to reply, before he squinted his optics and then shook his own head. "Oh no," he said, pointing a finger at the Prime. "I'll take it up with someone over my director's head, but not so far. You've got enough on your plate as it is, Optimus."

"Wheeljack-"

The engineer's optics lit up in a smile. "Don't 'Wheeljack' me, now. I mean it. Besides, it wouldn't be fair of me to use personal connections, would it?" From the stumped air about the Prime, Wheeljack could tell he had him there. Good. As much as he knew Optimus wanted to help, he truly had more important things to worry about. Though it might come up for him in the future... Wheeljack wasn't going to add to his heavy load right now.

He was brought out of another dip into thought by a strong arm around his shoulders.

"You know that you can still share your concerns with me," Optimus said. "Unofficially, I mean," he added, not missing the slight narrowing of Wheeljack's optics. Once reassured, the engineer perked up, a warm feeling spreading through him.

"Of course," he replied. He leaned closer to Optimus, relishing the quiet, warm moment. "Thank you," he said softly.

"You are always welcome," Optimus replied.


	15. Wartime Chat, for Kiku 2012

**Title:** Wartime Chat

**Author:** **iron_valkyrie**

**Rated:** PG

**Fandom:** G1 Transformers

**Characters/Pairings:** Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/Mirage

**Summary:** Sideswipe tries to talk Sunstreaker and Mirage into having some fun while they're stuck behind enemy lines.

**Warnings:** Not really.

**Note:** For Kiku, who requested these three "having a little chat." I blame the entirety of this fic's content on Art.

* * *

"Sideswipe, you do realize we're camped behind enemy lines, right?"

Sideswipe lifted his head and shot a grin over at Mirage, optics sparkling with a teasing light. "Of course I do, Raja!" he chirped. Sunstreaker snorted and lifted a hand to smack the back of his twin's helm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"What do you think it's for?"

"How should I know, I'm not the moody little mechling going around hitting people!"

Golden optics narrowed at the both of the twins. "It might come as a surprise to you, but generally when behind enemy lines, you try not to call attention to yourself. And do not call me by that stupid name," he said.

The red bot just grinned wider. "Nope, that's not really surprising," he said.

Mirage's hands curled slowly into fists. "Then why, pray tell, are you continuing to act like a rowdy idiot?"

"Because he is a rowdy idiot," Sunstreaker grunted, arms crossed over his chassis.

"Love you too, Sunshine," Sideswipe retorted. He dodged his twin's swipe at him that time. "Aw c'mon, I'm bored," he said, flopping back against the wall.

"That doesn't mean you need to bring Shockwave's forces down on us," Mirage retorted. "I don't know about you, but I am not particular about seeing what horrors that mad scientist has in store..."

Sideswipe hummed. "Well... there are certainly many ways to relieve boredom," he purred, smirking at his twin and the spy in front of him.

"No," Sunstreaker said flatly.

"But-"

"No, " Mirage echoed.

Sideswipe pouted at both of them. "Oh come on, really? When neither of you would leave me alone just a megacycle ago?"

"What part of -we're behind enemy lines- didn't penetrate your thick helm before?" Mirage snapped.

The red bot leaned forward, lips curved in a smirk. "What, you mean you can't keep quiet?" he said.

Mirage stared at him for a long moment. "I said nothing of the sort. I just think your priorities are skewed."

"There's a surprise," Sunstreaker put in.

"I don't believe you two," Sideswipe sighed.

"More importantly..." Sunstreaker started. "I just completely redid my paint. I don't need you mucking it up immediately after." Mirage, who had gotten the same treatment, was quick to agree.

Sideswipe just gaped at the pair. "Seriously? Your paint?" He threw his hands up in the air. "Why am I stuck with the prissiest, vainest-" This tirade was cut short by a fist to the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Shut up!" Both voices hissed.

Sideswipe sighed and flopped to his side. It would be a long, long wait for Jazz's signal.


	16. Flighty, for shiome

**Title:** Flighty

**Author:** iron_valkyrie

**Rated:** PG...ish?

**Fandom:** G1 Transformers (pre-Earth)

**Characters/Pairings:** Optimus Prime/Starscream (one-sided)

**Summary:** A little skirmish traps two enemies in a ruined building, and Starscream is in need of repairs...

**Words:** 1890

* * *

Starscream let out a string of curses when Optimus told him his night-vision was not functioning. "You are the one who fired upon me and damaged my peripheral systems," Optimus pointed out.

"You were walking around the dead city alone, what did you expect?" the seeker hissed back. Optimus did not reply. "At least you can _see_," Starscream added in a sullen tone. "_My_ entire visual array glitched."

"Because the building collapsed."

"Yes, because the building collapsed," Starscream snapped. "And a great fat chunk of debris hit my helm. So what?"

Optimus shrugged, though the seeker couldn't see that. "You brought it down. That's all."

He got the distinct impression that Starscream was narrowing his blind optics. Truthfully, he couldn't see much better than Starscream at the moment, with only dim light from his optics and what little filtered in from outside. "Well, now that you've absolved yourself of blame, how are we going to get out of this mess?" Starscream spat.

We? Optimus shook his head. "I am sure my absence will be noticed soon," he replied.

Starscream scoffed. "You're going to sit here and _wait_ on your little Autobots to come trotting after their Prime?"

Again, Optimus met the jab with silence. "You might not have set off all the detenators in this building," he said instead.

That gave the seeker pause.

"Would I be correct to assume that these other detonators would also be in structural points?" he eventually asked.

"Yes," Optimus replied. "The idea was to – "

" – trap enemy looters and the like, yes. Bring the house down around their audios." Even though Starscream admitted to blindness, he gave an excellent mimicry of giving the surrounding rubble a derisive look. "Tell me one thing: is there space enough up there to fly?"

Optimus frowned and looked up. From the dull light, there appeared to be space, but... "Why?"

Starscream scoffed again. "Because I could fly out of here if there is."

"There is." Optimus frowned, looking back down at the seeker. "Then why haven't you? Surely you do not rely on vision alone to fly."

"Of course not," Starscream snapped with another derisive noise. The silence that followed hung heavy in the air and seemed to push further response from him. "Too many of my flight sensors got jumbled in the fall and malfunctioned like my optics."

"Ah."

There was another pause before Starscream let out a laborious sigh, as though Optimus were playing the fool. "_So,_ if you help repair my sensors, I will get us out of here without having to wait Primus knows how long for your precious Autobots to arrive."

Optimus frowned; questions instantly floated through his processors, not the least of which was how much he could trust Starscream. Not at all, was his opinion, but he went with a practical query all the same. "How should I know how to repair them?"

"Surely you know _some_ patching skills."

"A little."

"It is not much different – my wingmates and I do it for each other frequently."

"So you would guide me."

"Yes. Will you do it?"

Optimus thought another moment. "Yes."

"Good." Optimus could hear the smile in Starscream's voice – he would wager it wasn't a very pleasant smile, either. The whirrs and clicks of a few panels opening echoed in the quiet air. Optimus looked down; in the light from his optics, he could see two panels on the seeker's back, between his wings, stood open. "They're dislodged from their places. They should be obvious."

"And I put them back in place."

"Essentially."

This was unexpectedly straightforward. Scooting closer, Optimus reached a hand out, but stopped when Starscream suddenly told him to wait. "Yes?" he asked, hand still extended. The seeker looked over his shoulder, despite his blindness. Those sightless optics were almost eerie.

"Just be careful with those big hands of yours," Starscream muttered, sneering. "There are more delicate things in there than flight sensors."

Optimus thought flight sensors _were_ delicate. Oh well. "I will try," he replied, smiling wryly behind his mask. Starscream snorted and turned his head again.

Resisting the urge to shake his head, the Prime turned his attention back to the open panels on Starscream's back. Bending close made it easier to distinguish the various circuits and wires, and he set to work. Navigating the relatively small space with his large, blunt fingers proved difficult, but as there was no constraint on time Optimus took meticulous care.

At some point, one of the wings twitched, and he unconsciously reached out to still it with a gentle hand. The slight tremor against his hands woke him from his focus, and he frowned. "Sorry," Optimus murmured, releasing the edge he had grasped and slipping the wayward hand back over to where his other was still finding the dislodged sensor hookups.

"What for?" Starscream's wing twitched again, and Optimus nearly reached out to soothe it again.

"I... was not thinking," he replied, pushing on with the repairs. "It was an automatic reaction."

The seeker snorted. "And here you had me believing you've never done field repairs on a flying bot before."

"I haven't, really," Optimus replied. "I have, however, sat with wounded winged bots – or ones with wing_like_ appendages."

"Don't compare me with _your_ second," Starscream retorted, his tone back to scalding. There was something else there, something Optimus couldn't quite pinpoint – and at the moment, he didn't care to. Deciphering the tones of a flighty and traitorous bot wasn't topping his list. Optimus remained silent, continuing with the repairs.

And again, with his mind focused on his task, when Starscream's wing would twitch, he'd reach out to gently hold it still, even pat it absent-mindedly. Even when he became aware of it again, he didn't bother to fight the impulse. Starscream evidently had no issue with it – if he were really that similar to Prowl or Bluestreak, he might even find it comforting. But Optimus was sure the seeker would eat his own glossa as soon as admit anything of the sort.

It wasn't until he shifted to access the second panel that he felt an edge of concern. He'd inadvertedly scraped against Starscream's side as he settled, and the other's plating was noticeably warm. Optimus frowned. Could something be wrong? He knew little of seeker physiology. Then again, given that, his concern could be misplaced – perhaps seekers always ran such a temperature. Or he could simply be embarrassed at requiring Optimus' help, even at his own suggestion. There really was no telling with Starscream.

Mentally shaking his head, Optimus began to work on the second panel. Starscream's wings twitched more often now. Impatience? Whatever it was, Optimus ignored it to focus on the repair, one hand hooking flight sensors back into the grid, the other still idly calming the seeker's wings. That is, until he heard Starscream's vents stutter. Pulled out of his focus again, Optimus paused, hands stilling.

"Starscream, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" the seeker snapped. "Don't get distracted."

Optimus still didn't move. "But if I'm hitting injuries – "

"You're _not_," Starscream interrupted, tone as scorching as ever. "I would have told you."

"Yes, but why – "

"_It doesn't matter,_" Starscream hissed. "I asked you for repairs, not Autobot coddling, now get on with it!"

Optimus shrugged. Obviously that was going nowhere, so he went back to the flight sensors this time. Easy enough. He continued as before. Starscream continued to behave curiously – but it was _Starscream_. Or at least that's what he told himself. Trying to analyze his behavior could come later.

Nearly a full cycle had passed since he started, but Optimus finally finished the work. He sat back, a pleased sigh slipping from his vents as he worked the tense joints of his wrist and fingers. "How's that?" he asked, ignoring the odd rasp of Starscream's intakes.

Starscream was quiet a moment, presumably running a diagnostic. Optimus could hear the faint whirr of his systems, anyway. "Adequate," he responded. "One last thing, however."

"Yes?" Optimus lifted his gaze as he heard the panels snap back into place.

"To assure they're communicating properly, there should be a physical touch," Starscream said. He seemed to struggle with each word – Optimus entertained the idea of pride actually making a bot's vocalizer glitch, but that... again didn't quite seem to fit. "I can't really reach the whole way."

"I see." There was a pause in which the Prime felt like there was an electric charge in the air; it was a little suffocating. "Ah, where..."

"Under the edges," Starscream replied. Back to terse snips, it seemed.

Optimus nodded, even though Starscream had no way of seeing it. Instead of correcting himself with a reply, though, he just reached out a careful hand again, pressing his fingers under the edge of Starscream's right wing and slowly drawing them out towards its tip. Once again, he was attempting caution – the only comparison he had were his Praxian soldiers, and Bluestreak had once said the edges of their sensor panels were ticklish. Which was a possible explanation for the way Starscream's wing shuddered and gave a twitch as his fingers traced along it.

An entirely different thought had occurred to him as well, but dealing with _that_ would be awkward at best, so Optimus just chose to ignore it entirely. It didn't help when Starscream squirmed as Optimus switched sides and reached gently for his left wing. Or that said wing twitched even more than the other. With one hand, Optimus steadied the wing, while his other repeated the long, slow motion along its edge.

"There," he said softly, lifting his hands from the appendage as Starscream shuddered again and expelled a harsh vent. _Just ticklish,_ Optimus thought, not really convincing himself. "Good?"

Both wings moved, waving in tandem now. "Yes," Starscream replied. Though he was still being short, his tone had something of a different quality. Optimus said nothing, only watched as the seeker stood, cautious so that his external sensors would alert him to overhanging debris.

"So, how do you propose getting us both out of here?" Optimus asked placidly.

Starscream laughed. "Yes, that _would_ be a feat, wouldn't it?" he said. A curl of satisfaction gave the seeker's tone a lilt, though if he thought his deceit came as a surprise, he should sound disappointed instead. "Thanks for _all_ your help, Prime – I'm sure your precious little Autobots won't take too long getting here," Starscream purred, transforming once he had ascertained the space around him. With his flight sensors, he could easily navigate his surroundings, and made a swift exit with a few blasts from his null rays.

Optimus stared after him for a long moment, not moving so as to not upset the ruins of the building any more. Well, it wasn't as though this outcome was one he hadn't foreseen. Starscream's treachery was infamous. More importantly, he gazed down at his hands. Had he really...?

Surely not.

Perhaps it was too much time spent around Prowl, but he couldn't overlook the obvious logic of the situation. But that didn't mean it had to go into his report – not _all_ of it, anyway.

Optimus sighed and settled back against a mostly in-tact wall. Back to waiting it was.


	17. A Single Moment, for Zoe

For my lovely Zoe's birthday. I guess it's kind of a depressing thing to post for that, but... :T I hope you like it!

It's based off an rpverse involving SG Blaster and Sir Soundwave, so sorry if things seem wonky.

* * *

Soundwave came ready to build an unofficial, perhaps clumsy memorial, but when he got to the outskirts of Iacon, he found something already there in memory of his fallen cassette.

He stared at it. Should he trust its existence? Should he go to mourn there? Now there was the familiar knot of twisted emotion, compounded with Rumble's loss, tugging at his ember and making him hesitate on the edge of the destruction. In one of the many battles on Iacon's outskirts there had been a massive explosion which flattened all structure for five megamiles and left only rubble. The Autobots apparently cared nothing about repairing it.

Just another scar of the war. But it was also the last place Soundwave had seen Rumble. And he knew it was dangerous going out here - he hadn't told Megatron or Starscream about it, though he was sure they knew - but it just felt right. It wasn't as though he was going into the heart of Iacon. He would just build a small, rough memorial for his symbiont, have a few cycles to himself of mourning, and then leave.

But somebot had beaten him to it. And he knew who that bot was, which both made Soundwave feel better and didn't at all. He frowned behind his mask and did another thorough signal scan of the area.

Nothing.

Somehow he doubted that. Shaking his head, Soundwave trotted forward, approaching the small stone pillar at an angle as though it might be booby-trapped. And, he thought wryly, it very well could be. But when he got there, all he found was a knee-high pillar. The awkwardly burned glyphs on it spelled out a date and Rumble's name.

Soundwave's ember clenched. His joints went slack and he fell on his backside, staring at the little memorial with burning optics. He didn't fight Ravage and Laserbeak crawling out of his chassis to provide him what comfort they could by slinking close to his frame. After looking the pillar over for a moment, they eventually coaxed Frenzy out as well; he sat down next to Soundwave, silently gazing at the little monument to his brother and best friend.

It was a full breem before Ravage alerted him of a presence in the area. Soundwave stood, alarmed, but when he looked around, he saw Steeljaw standing on one of the piles of rubble. Soundwave hesitated. Generally, being in an area where Blaster was sure to show up was a bad idea. But... his optics alighted back on the pillar.

By the time he looked back, it was too late, anyway. Blaster stood next to Steeljaw. Soundwave kept still, watching the other for any sign of threat. None came. Blaster slowly made his way down to Soundwave and his cassettes, making it clear he had no intent of harm. At least, not at this moment. And with Blaster, things always had to be taken moment by moment.

Soundwave found it difficult to communicate with Blaster anymore. Ending up on opposite sides of the war had that effect, of course, but even before the war... it had become more and more difficult as Blaster became increasingly unpredictable and unstable. But right now, he doubted their need of words. Blaster's solemn faceplates clearly expressed remorse - and Soundwave's single nod was all thanks needed for the little monument.

For a last time, there was a point of clarity between them.


End file.
